Liberal World II
I have a huge update this time. I've recently discovered the outpost of a few conservatives. They were hiding out, and once they saw my Trump hat (which I wore to identify myself as a conservative), they let me in right away. I asked them if they had any new updates on the Underground Railroad, and they said that the railroad still had a long time to go. I had brought along the footage of Glenn, and thankfully one of the people there was a film preservationist, and had a lot of films. He helped restore it, and re-colorized it, however, it was still kind of grainy. He gave me instructions on how to improve the quality, and after that, I asked him if he knew Glenn. He said no, but asked the other members of the group, which one responded that he was a co-worker of Glenn's. The guy went on to explain how before he left the USA from their job (they pretended to be one of the fake genders the liberals legally recognize), Glenn had told him in secret that he was going to make a video about the current state of the world, but he was going to shoot it on 16mm film since that was the only thing he had access to. After that, he explained how he saw Glenn being marched around the streets with others in chains, wearing a shirt that said "I AM A PPC" on it, and they were being pelted by tampons. This is what the liberals do to PPCs before they put them into slavery. He then said that this was what made him run away to this hideout. However, he recently said that he saw Glenn on the way to find food, and talked to him for a while, with Glenn saying that he claimed to be transgender to escape the PPC camp, and he was able to escape and end up in the desolate land we were all in. I then asked if Glenn was here, and the guy gave me directions to where Glenn was hiding out. Before I left, I was given two documents, which I will give the contents of in the next update. Bringing the restored footage to the place I was told to go to, I arrived at a run-down gas station which was locked. I knocked on the door, and sure enough, Glenn answered it. He saw my Trump hat, so he allowed me to enter. Once inside, I showed him the footage I had, and he said that it was funny because he never expected to see that film again, but he was glad that a fellow conservative found it and heard what he had to say. He had a projector, and before playing the movie, I told him how poor condition it was when I found it, and he confirmed that it was originally not very grainy and it had rich color. When I played it, he was stunned how much it had degraded. After this, I talked about how his friend had led me here, and he was with a group of more conservatives. Glenn then said that it would be a good idea for all of us to stay in contact, since we were all so close to one another. He gave me another film that he had made recently, and created a second-generation copy of the film I brought for preservation purposes. I then said goodbye and left, and here I am writing this document. I suppose now is a good time to show you the preservation work done by the film preservationist, and then I will show you my preservation work in a future update. Just remember, if there's any other conservatives or libertarians out there, don't hesitate to post something on the internet, as the liberals cannot monitor and censor this part of it. Thanks and farewell. Category:HELP